The Way We Touch
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: "Just that one move and I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire." At Sonny's 21st birthday party Chad expected the same old Sonny. Boy was he wrong. Little OOC- Please read. It's goodness, I promise. :
1. The Way We Touch

The Way We Touch

I stood in front of my mirror and smoothed my charcoal gray shirt down. I looked pretty good. I put my cerulean blue tie around my neck and tied it. Hm… Something's missing. I walked back over to my closet and pulled out a black vest. Perfect. I slipped on my black dress pants and my black dress shoes. I walked back over to the mirror and smiled. I turned around and grabbed my wallet and keys and set off towards my car. Tonight was Sonny's 21st birthday party and I planned on telling her how I feel tonight. She was having her party at Eclipse which was a big surprise to most everybody. I put the key in the ignition and backed out of my garage. I put the car in drive and pulled out of my driveway at high speed. I sped down Sunset Boulevard towards Eclipse.

Sonny told us not to bring her any presents but I decided if she returned my feelings I should have something for her. I had gone to a jeweler in Palo Alto, so I wouldn't be seen, and bought her a necklace with a key and a charm saying 'Forever and Always'. I pulled into the club and saw that only the cars of the people from Condor Studios were there; she must have rented out the whole place. I walked to the door just as she was walking by it. "Chad!" she screamed. I smiled and walked in to hug her, our old rivalry forgotten, "Hey Perky-Face. Happy Birthday!" She laughed loudly and hugged me back, "Thank you Chad Dylan Pooper." I pulled back and feigned shock, "How dare you call me Pooper! Even after I drove all the way here to come to your lame party." I elbowed her gently to show her I was only kidding. She smiled, "I should go greet my other guests, thanks again for coming Chad." I smiled at her then grimaced when she turned around to walk away. I can't believe I just chickened out like that. I sighed. I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink and sat on the stool and watched as she bounced between people, greeting them and thanking them for coming. I smiled as I watched her move through the crowd, wondering what it would feel like to feel her body pressed against mine, dancing. I might just have to find out.

I sat on that stool and watched as more guests trickled in and as they started dancing. I glanced around the edges of the room looking for Sonny but I couldn't find her. I started panicking. I looked over the dance floor and saw her and Tawni dancing together. Wow. Who knew she had a bit of wild in her? The song was coming to a close when I walked over to the DJ and requested two songs, hoping she would dance with me for both. He grinned and said, "Sure thing, dude." I smirked at him and walked over to Sonny, who was laughing with Tawni, and stopped beside her. She looked over at me and smiled, "Hey Chad, how do you like the party?" I glanced around. "Oh it's okay I suppose. Wanna know what would make it even better?" She nodded her head as she looked up at me. I grinned down at her, "If I could have a dance or two with the birthday girl." She laughed and said, "Ah, I see. Well I'm all yours." She didn't know quite how much I wished those words were true. I pulled her into my arms as the first song started playing.

_[Pitbull]_

_One Love .. One Love_

_Enrique iglesias, Pitbull_

_Ya'll know what time it is._

_We go set it off tonight, just go_

_Set the club on fire, just go_

_Enrique! Holla at them like_

_[Enrique]_

_Girl please excuse me_

_If I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night_

_We can really let go_

_My girlfriend is out of town_

_And I'm all alone_

_Your boyfriend is on vacation_

_And he doesn't have to know_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout aloud, screamin loud_

_Let me hear you go!_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it._

I was surprise by the way she was dancing. I didn't think she could do the kind of dancing that she was. I watched as she ground her hips back and forth and as she pulled them in circles. I guess she noticed I was surprised because she looked up at me and grinned. I smiled at her.

_[Lionel Richie]_

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_[Enrique]_

_Girl please excuse me_

_If I'm misbehaving, oh_

_I'm trying keep my hands off_

_But you're begging me for more_

_Round round round_

_Give a low low low_

_Let the time time pass_

_'Cause we're never getting old_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout aloud, screamin loud_

_Let me hear you go!_

Wow. When 'round round round' and 'low low low' came on she went round and round and lower and lower. Oh dear God. She had no idea what she did to me.

_[Chorus]_

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it._

_[Pitbull]_

_Come DJ..that's my dj.._

_I'm a Miami Boy..You know how we play_

_im playing what u wanna I play.._

_What u give me got me good._

_Now watch me.._

_It's a different species, get me in DC_

_Let's party on the White House lawn_

_Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James_

_Here goes Pitbull all night long_

_Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on_

_Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!_

_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you_

_I love the way you move_

_I like them things you do like.._

_[Enrique]_

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby_

_Just keep on shaking along_

_I won't stop baby, won't stop baby_

_Until you get enough_

_[Lionel Richie]_

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby I like it!_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it!_

_Come on and give me some more!_

_Oh yes I like it!_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

Throughout the rest of the song the dancing continued just like that. I was amazed to say the least. She just grinned and kept on dancing.

_Baby I like it!_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it!_

_Come on and give me some more!_

_Oh yes I like it!_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!_

_Oh yes I like it!_

_Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever!_

The song ended and I looked at her. She laughed in a sultry way and said, "There's a lot you don't know about me Chad." I looked at her and spoke in a slightly husky voice, "Oh but I plan on finding out ALL of those things." She looked a little taken aback but smiled none-the-less. The next song was coming on and I pulled her against me.

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

I guess she recognized the song because she looked up at me and smiled the sexiest grin I've ever seen. Oh my…

_Sometimes you love it_

_Sometimes you don't_

_Sometimes you need it and you don't wanna let go.._

_Sometimes we rush it_

_Sometimes we fall_

_It doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow.._

She pulled herself closer to me and started swaying to the music. She had no idea how much she turned me on. Just that one move and I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

_Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny_

_And the way that you move oh it makes me feel alive_

_Come on_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_You try to hide it_

_I know you do_

_When all you really want is me to come and get to_

_You move in closer_

_I feel you breathe_

_It's like the world just disappears when you around me oh_

She moved in closer and pressed her lips to my throat. Oh for the love of Skippy. This girl has turned me on more than should be allowed. I wondered if she could hear my heart beating over the music.

_Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny oh yeah_

_And the way that you move oh you make me feel alive so_

_Come on_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_I say you want, I say you need_

_I can tell by your face, you know the way it turns me on_

She does know what she's doing to me. I can tell. I looked at her face and she smirked a sexy smirk when she gyrated her hips. She'll be the death of me. I swear it.

_I say you want, I say you need_

_I will do what it takes, I would never do you wrong_

_Cause the way that we love is something that we can't fight oh yeah_

_I just can't get enough oh you make me feel alive so come on_

I don't even know what to say anymore. My need for her has left me speechless.

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_I say you want, I say you need_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_I say you want, I say you need_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells._

The song came to a stop and so did our dance. I was gasping for air and she smiled and pulled me out of the room. I wondered, once again, if she could hear my heart beating. I didn't know what to do with myself, she had gotten to me that bad. She pulled me towards the back room and turned around and pushed me into the wall and kissed me. She kissed me. After I finally got myself together I decided I wanted to take charge of this. I pushed her backwards into another wall and slid my hands around her waist. She pulled her hands up and ran them through my hair. I groaned. She laughed and pulled back to look at me. "Sonny Munroe," I gasped out. She looked at me with that same dang sexy smirk again and I thought I was going to lose it. "Allison Munroe, I've never been so turned on in my entire life. I thought I was going to lose it out there and I'm afraid that this will end right here if I don't do something about it. So instead of losing you, will you be my girlfriend? Because I love you and need you more than you'll even know." She smiled and kissed me again. "Yeah Chad, I'll be your girlfriend." I pulled her to me and kissed her again. This went on for a while and after our mini make-out session I pulled out the necklace I bought her. I put it on her while she marveled at it. She smiled up at me and kissed me again. "Come on, let's get you back out there to your guests." I said. She laughed and pulled my hand to follow her back out to the main room.

**Okay guys, this is the farthest I've gone with writing partially sexy scenes. What do you guys think? Let me know. Thank you guys for reading my 2 other oneshots; The Only Exception and Be With You. You guys are amazing but do you wanna know what would be even more amazing? If you would press that little button down there and review. It would make my day. Thanks guys! **


	2. Disclaimer

A Message:

I thought I would let you know that I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Enrique's songs, or Eclipse (I made that club up). Just the regular disclaimer! Thanks for reading guys! :D


	3. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
